entre nosotros
by emily prentiss burton
Summary: tenia que saciar mi curiosidad que se sentía estar con mi abuelo y cuando se dio la oportunidad esto ocasiono que este fuera un pequeño secrete entre nosotros
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes son de sm yo solo hago lo que quiero con ellos**

* * *

**Entre nosotros**

Debo admitir que ser semi vampiro tiene sus desventajas ya que me puedo "enfermar" y no es algo que me agrade mucho, aunque también tenia sus lados buenos como ver a mi querido y sexy abuelo carlisle ¿Qué?, no me van a negar que mi "abuelo" no esta como quiere para tener 370 años digo no cualquier hombre se ve, pero ese no es el punto el punto es que estoy enferma y el me va a revisar muy bien

_ carlisle, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto con esa voz dulce y tierna que tanto me caracteriza

_si claro neessi pasa- mierda odio que me llamen así pero en fin, abrí la puerta de su despacho y entro solo para encontrármelo sentado frente a su escritorio leyendo algún reporte medico, pero en cuanto nota mi presencia deja el documento y me pregunta:

_hey pequeña ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto el una vez que estuve sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio

_ me siento mal- miento, solo para llevar acabo mi plan

_ ¿que te duele?

_ creo que me duele un poco la garganta

_ Haber déjame ver- dice el parándose de su asiento y

Caminando hacia mi y su cara denotaba preocupación

Lastima odiaba que se preocupara por nada pero esa semblante de preocupación me encendía y no, no es que no complete con el idiota de Jacob es que simplemente no me satisfacía en lo absoluto es tan pero tan puritano que creo que me estoy aburriendo con el

_ Neessi- hablo carlisle haciendo que me estremeciese aunque no fuera con el nombre adecuado

_ Renesmee, no me gusta que me digan neessi me hace sentir niña y yo ya no lo soy- oh no claro que ya no era una niña y se lo iba a demostrar en estos momentos

_ bien renesmee, tengo que checar que tan inflamada esta tu garganta si que dime si te duele ok

_ ok- siento el frió contacto de sus manos con la piel caliente de mi cuello a lo que no pude reprimir el gemido de excitación

_ Mmm

_ ¿te lastimo?

_ no… no es que tienes las manos frías- el ríe por lo bajo mientras yo le regalo la mas sexy de mis sonrisa

_ bueno pues la garganta no la tienes inflamada tal vez solo sea un pequeño malestar que pasara pronto- mierda esto no estaba yendo bien, había que ponerle un poco de sabor a esto

_ sabes abuelo carlisle, me duele aquí- digo tomando su mano y llevándola hasta mi seno derecho

_ neessi- responde jadeante y confundido ante la situación

_renesmee- rebatí desafiante y sosteniendo su mano en el mismo sito

_ Bueno renesmee ¿que es lo que haces?

_ ¿que paréese?

_ niña debes comportarte- dice soltándose de mi agarre bruscamente y caminando hasta su silla

_ ¿por que habría de comportarme? Carlisle

_ Por que yo soy tu abuelo y esto que haces esta mal

_ ¿seguro?- pregunto caminando hacia el, moviendo mi caderas en un suave vaivén que nadie resiste hasta que llego frente a el y me siento sobre el con las piernas a cada lado de la silla

_ Renesmee por dios, aquí… aquí están tus padre, tu abuela, tus tíos

_ No, no hay nadie todos fueron de caza- aseguro mientras rozaba mi sexo sobre la prominente erección que inconsciente o no esta creciendo dentro de su pantalón

_ estamos solos- susurro en su oído y como acto seguido nuestros labios estaban unidos en una lucha sin control

_ sabes… esto… esto esta mal yo soy tu abuelo

_ olvídalo… por un….por un momento y hazme todo lo que haz querido y no te has atrevido, por que no esta bien- y tal parece que con esas palabras se activo el botón de la lujuria en el por que sin siquiera pararse de la silla tumbo todo lo que se encontraba en el escritorio y me sentó frente en el

_ ¿que es lo que aras? - pregunte en tono inocente aunque ya sabia lo que me esperaba

_querías jugar con fuego ¿no?- yo solo pude asentir me encantaba es lado morboso y dominador que con esme no mostraba

_ entonces disfruta del quemarte- susurro antes de volverme a besar y acariciar mi abdomen en busca del dobladillo de mi blusa, hasta que final mente lo encontró y me despojo de la estorbosa prenda dejando mis pechos al descubierto, dejando que se deleitara un momento con ellos

_ ¿te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto sensualmente arrastrando las palabras y obteniendo como respuesta el que el se llevara uno de mis pezones ala boca obligándome así a arqueara la espalda por el infinito placer que sentía, así estuvo un buen rato mordiendo, succionando, jalando, masajeando, alternando entre mis senos el placer haciéndome jadear y aumentando la humedad de mi centro

_ Ya… ya no aguanto quiero sentirte dentro- demando en un patético intento que mas bien pareció suplica

_ la paciencia neessi es una virtud

_ Si pues yo no la tengo, hazme tuya- ahora si demande con voz más autoritaria mientras el sonreía y se encargaba de quitarme el pequeño short de mezclilla y mi ropa interior de un tiron dejándome completamente desnuda

_ Carlisle, por favor- lloriquee al sentir el roce de sus dedos en mi centro

_ Shhh, tú así lo quisiste- aseguro mientras se desabrochaba lentamente los botones de la camisa, deleitándome y torturándome con cada uno de sus movimientos, dejándome mas deseosa de tenerlo al observar su pálido y muy bien esculpido torso y mis manos pican por sentir su marfilina piel bajo el tacto de mis manos y el lo sabe por que toma una de mis manos y la lleva has a su torso

_ deléitate- me susurra yo no tarda ni precosa dejo que mi mano recorra su torso aprendiéndome cada línea que había en pero es que yo ya no podía mas así que mis manos corrieron ansiosas hacia el borde de su pantalón y desabrocharon con urgencia su cinturón

_quitatelo- le digo antes de volver a besarlo y siento como el cumple la tare que le he encomendado, es como tener a un adolescente hormonal a mi mando y eso me encantaba. Sentí su miembro liberado rozando mi entrada

_hazme tuya- dos veces no necesito escucharlo ya que se adentro en mi de un tiron regalándome el mas grande de los placeres, la forma hábil en la que se movía dentro y fuera de mi sus gemidos mezclados con los míos, mi nombre y el suyo pronunciados entre jadeos, su saliva combinada con la mía, eran el elíxir perfecto para que nuestros cuerpos colapsara en el mejor de los orgasmos. Esperamos unos segundos a que mi respiración se acompasara mientras el se dedicaba a juguetear con mi cabello y me daba besos en la frente. Después de unos momentos nos cambiamos en silencio sin cruzar nuestras miradas hasta el momento en que abrí la puerta del despacho y escuche la voz de mi abuelo

_esto no debe repetirse y sobretodo nadie se debe enterar

_ Lo se esto no se repetirá y quedara entre nosotros-asegure guiñándole un ojo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de mi

_ Neessi- dijo mi madre que se encontraba acompañada de mi papá

_ Hola mamà

_ ¿que hacías?

_ nada, estaba apunto de ir con Jacob

_ ¿a que?

_ A nada en especial- asegure caminando hacia la puerta principal

_ nos vemos- grite antes de salir. Y sonreír por que una vez más había conseguido lo que había querido y mi abuelo había sido de gran ayuda.

* * *

**bueno este one shot es un regalillo para**** .cullen **

nena espero que lo disfrutes y ya sabes luego viene el mini fic

besos y ya saben píquenle al botón verde


	2. cosas por aprender

**Cosas por aprender**

100 leones morbosos y masoquistas están detrás de 100 ovejitas estupidas, esto de venir a casa de Jacob no es nada divertido el tipo solo se la pasa hablando de autos, de sam y la manada y yo ya estoy harta

_ ¿me estas escuchando?

_ Em si, que seth se cayó al rió-Jacob niega con la cabeza y yo Nisiquiera me inmuté por eso

_ Jake ya esta tarde creo que es mejor que me vaya

_ te llevo a casa

_ no creo que llamare a mi padre- el asiente y yo tomo mi móvil para llamar a mi padre, cuando en la lista de contactos aparece el nombre de mi abuelo y yo me debato un poco en llamarlo o no llamarlo, pero que mas da estoy aburrida y matar el aburrimiento no es malo ¿verdad? Así que decido marcarle un timbrido, dos timbrados

_ ¿que pasa neessi?

_ ¿podrías venir por mi es que no quiero molestar a mis padres?- se hizo un silencio que duro escasos segundos

_ ¿Dónde estas?

_ En casa de jake

_ ok voy para ya-no le digo nada mas y cuelgo el teléfono

_ ¿que te dijeron?

_ Carlisle vendrá por mi- le contesto sonriente y animada por que mi abuelo consentido vendrá por mi. Pasaron treinta cuando vi el hermoso mercedes negro de mi abuelo

_ me voy- Jacob se acerca a besarme pero yo voltee mi rostro

_ nos vemos mañana- dije antes de abrir la puerta y subirme al auto

_ ¿nos vamos?-pregunte al ver que mi abue no se movía

_ em si- pone el motor en marcha mientras yo juego con la radio buscando una canción adecuada para el momento hasta que di con una

__es tu piel el alimento que reconoce mi obsesión_

_Deja entrar todo el deseo. El mismo Asís cerca del cielo puedo sentirlo que no entiendo no quiero amor, tan solo carne para sesear el hambre por completo_

- susurraba la cancion mientras observaba a carlisle por el rabillo del ojo y lo observaba tenso

_ ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto en tono tierno

_ nada- responde carlisle en tono cortante

_ ¿estas enojado con migo?- insistí tentándolo con mi tono dulce y ganándome que detuviera el auto en medio de la nada

_ no, no estoy enojado con tigo- dice volteando a verme

_ ¿entonces?

_deja de fingir ambos sabemos que no eres esa niña tierna que todos creen

_ ¿ha no?, ¿y entonces que soy? – pregunto acentuando la sensualidad y acercándome de apoco a el observando como cerraba los ojos ante mi roce

_ ¿dime que soy?- insisto acercándome y deteniéndome a escasos de sus labios

_ La tentación andante, una mujer en cuerpo de niña, un pecado mortal, una adolescente con las hormonas al mil que solo quiere seducir a su abuelo con el papel de niña buena - no soporto mas sus palabras me encienden demasiado y termino estampando mis labios con los suyos en un beso aborasado, podía sentir sus dientes morder mi labio inferior con cuidado de no hacerlo muy fuerte para no lastimarme, no quería romper el beso, pero por mi maldita condición de semi humana tenia que hacerlo para poder llenar mi pulmones con un poco de aire.

_ ¿así que soy la … tentación andante- pregunte jadeante, a lo que carlisle asiente y yo sonreí, mientras me pasaba al asiento trasero del auto

_ demuéstrame que tanto te tiento- susurro en su oído y después me dejo caer en asiento trasero mientras el me observaba atónito desde su asiento

_ ¿me lo vas a demostrar?- no se en como paso, quizás su velocidad vampirica lo ayudo, lo único que se es que ahora lo tenia sobre mí, teniendo cuidado de no poner todo su peso sobre mi mientras me volvía a besar, su lengua acaricio mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso el cual le concedí gustosa, tenerlo sobre mi sentir sus labios por mi cuello era una exquisita y embriagante sensación, que ponía mis sentidos al mil, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mi cintura hasta llegar al dobladillo de mi blusa quitándomela y aventándola algún lugar del coche mientras el iba bajando dejando un rastro de húmedos besos hasta llegara a mis pechos donde se entretuvo un buen rato mordiendo, succionando, pasando su lengua por mis pezones y masajeado mis pechos, si sumamos mi cuerpo al mil mas sus caricias lo único que podía pasar hay es que el deseo creciera que la excitación se volviera mayor. Estaba tan entregada a el que mi cordura y mentalidad no dieron mucho para recordad como es que le había quitado la camisa pero ahora su torso desnudo estaba sobre mis pechos haciéndome temblar por el frió contacto con mi piel caliente

_ Ya basta de juegos quiero tenerte ahora- el me sonrió y a toda prisa nos despojo de las ropas que nos quedaban

_ siéntate- ordeno y pude notar que sus ojos estaban negros debido al deseo y la lujuria

_ ¿y que voy a ganar si lo hago?

_solo hazlo- ordeno alo que yo obedecí inmediatamente recargando mi espalda en la puerta del auto mientras el se iba acercando a mi centro y aspiraba el olor que desprendía la humedad de mi intimidad, acorta la distancia y puedo sentir la punta de su lengua recorriendo los labios internos de mi sexo

_ Mierda- grite al sentir que introdujo un dedo en mi interior y comenzaba a bombar con fuerza mientras su lengua se concentraba en mi clítoris haciéndome gritar

Gemir, maldecir y retorcerme del placer cuando introdujo un segundo dedo y siguió bombeando con fuerza y rapidez

_ joder… no te detengas- pedí cuando mis paredes internas comenzaron a tensarse llegue al orgasmo soltando una cantidad inimaginable de blasfemas por lo fuerte y placentero que había sido, aun no me recuperaba del todo cuando sentí que carlisle jalaba mis piernas y me recostaba en el asiento dejándose caer enzima dio con sumo cuidado, comenzó a besar mi frente, como siempre hacia con cariño y ternura para después bajar poco a poco hasta llegar a mis labios y devorarlos

_ ¿estas jugando con migo?

_ un poco-susurra ala par que besa y mi cuello y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo

_por… por favor ya basta de juegos

_ yo creo que no

_ Carlisle- grite al sentir su miembro rozar mi entrada y el comenzó a reír

_ Mierda no te rías

_ Shhh esas palabras no son de una señorita

_ Y a mi que carajos me importa, hazme tuya ya

_ creo que no haz entendido así que tendré que castigarte- acto seguido a esas palabras se posesiono en mi entrada y cuando entro no pude reprimir el grito de placer, me encantaba sentirlo, sentirlo entrar y salir de mi, sus jadeos en mi oído, el contacto de mis uñas en su marfilina piel mi respiración se volvía errática con cada embestida, las paredes de mi sexo se contraían apretando mas su miembro, un par de embestidas mas y terminamos juntos espero unos minutos a que mi respiración se regulara y después salio de mi dejándome con ganas de mas por que siendo sincera nunca tendría suficiente de el.

_ ¿que le diremos ala familia?-pregunte una ves que estuvimos vestidos y de camino a casa

_ Que te lleve a cenar- respondió el muy tranquilo cosa que me hizo pensar en lo que acabábamos de hacer y no, no eran remordimientos era simplemente curiosidad de saber por que no me había detenido

_ ¿por que no me detuviste?- se quedo callado unos minutos y luego me contesto

_ Mi querida neessi aun te faltan cosas por aprender y yo te las voy a enseñar, pero eso si esto debe quedar

_ entre nosotros- termine la frase por el y el asintió haciendo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara aun mas.

* * *

**bueno e decidido hacer de entre nosotros un mini fic de 3 o 4 caps espero y lo disfruten y dejen sus**

**comentarios **

**besos **


End file.
